


Zero to Hero

by fiveyearmission



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Disney, Disney Songs, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyearmission/pseuds/fiveyearmission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Steve Rogers is Hercules. Obviously.</p>
<p>"He was a no one (a zero, zero)<br/>Now he's a honcho, he's a hero<br/>Here was a kid with his act down pat<br/>From zero to hero in no time flat,<br/>zero to hero just like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero to Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first vid! [Also on Tumblr](http://fiveyearmission.tumblr.com/post/12613426795/zero-to-hero).


End file.
